gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grapeseed
Grapeseed is a small rural community located in Blaine County, San Andreas. Grapeseed is northeast of Sandy Shores and sits on the coastline of the Alamo Sea. The Senora Freeway runs east of Grapeseed. Grapeseed is also located at the southeastern base of Mount Chiliad. Its slogan is "The Industrial Heart of the Alamo Sea". Character Grapeseed is an agricultural settlement dedicated to providing San Andreas with its food. Most of the area consists of large fields of crops and livestock along with barns, sheds, and silos containing the necessary equipment to maintain the crops. Fieldmasters are a common sight in Grapeseed along with the smaller Tractors. The McKenzie Field Hangar is located just to the east of town, and was probably used to store Cropdusters before it was bought by Trevor Philips. In the western end of the settlement, there is a main road used for commerce and businesses with some residences along the southwest side. The stores are mostly just hardware stores, a Limited LTD Service gas station, and a convenience store. In the southeast, just over the road (technically outside the community), there is a large grain storage facility with large tanks full of grain. Near the storage facility are a few abandoned buildings that form a rail terminus. A cluster of liquor stores is located at the southeastern edge of the community. The rural town stays true to its slogan and is mostly meant for agriculture or labour. Despite this, Grapeseed is no different from the nearby town Sandy Shores in terms of crime and drug dealing. It is said that the workers in Grapeseed also make amphetamine and distribute it, respectively. Some of the crops being grown also somewhat resemble cannabis, the plant used to make marijuana. Events of GTA Online Grapeseed is not used in many online jobs but it has been featured in several heist setup missions, including the Series A Funding finale cutscene. Events of GTA V After Trevor Philips brutally murders Johnny Klebitz, he and his lackeys drive to The Lost MC encampment in Grapeseed. They encounter Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons, and chase them out of town. Trevor later decides to eliminate the O'Neil Brothers who are proving to be competition for him in his dealings with the Los Santos Triads and destroys the farmhouse at the O'Neil Ranch. in the enhanced version.]] Later, after Trevor has reunited with Michael De Santa, the two men are ordered by Martin Madrazo to assassinate his cousin Javier, who is to be arriving in a Shamal. Michael manages to disable the jet's engines using a high-tech sniper rifle, and the jet flies off out into Blaine County. The jet crashes into the fields of Grapeseed, killing several workers. Trevor then executes the weary Javier before returning. Mission Appearances GTA Online *Chop Chop *A Gang Attack takes place at McKenzie Field Hangar and another at R L Hunter & Sons *Potshot *Crystal Clear Out III GTA V *Mr. Philips *Crystal Maze *Caida Libre *Parachute jump at O'Neil Ranch *Triathlon *Minor Turbulence Influence Grapeseed is mostly based on the area of Calipatria, California. However it does take some influences from other areas such as Lamont and Somis. Notable Residents *GTA Online Protagonist (Player's Choice) * Maude Eccles *O'Neil Brothers (killed by Trevor Philips) Roads and Streets *Grapeseed Avenue/Grapeseed Main Street *Joad Lane *North Calafia Way *O'Neil Way *Seaview Road *Union Road *East Joshua Road Businesses *Alamo Fruit Market *Checkout! (accessible) *Grapeseed Farmers Market *Grapeseed Supermarket *Feed Store *Frankie's Service Center *Grape Smugglers Liquor *HJ Silos Galileo Park *Limited LTD Service *McKenzie Field Hangar (Calipatria Municipal/Cliff Hatfield Memorial Airport) *R L Hunter & Sons *The Paint Shop Places of Interest *1893 Grapeseed Avenue (Purchasable property in GTA Online) *1932 Grapeseed Avenue (Purchasable property in GTA Online) *Grapeseed Cow Farm *Lucky Jim's Ranch *O'Neil ranch (Later destroyed by Trevor Philips). *Shady Tree Farm *Union Grain Farm Gallery Satellite-Grapeseed-GTAV.png|Satellite view of Grapeseed ajmgrapeseeddowntown2.jpg|Downtown businesses in Grapeseed. ajmgrapeseeddowntown1.jpg|Downtown Grapeseed's Main Street. Grapeseed-GTAV-Map.jpg|Grapeseed on the map. Grapeseed-GTAV-screenshotdistance.jpg|Grapeseed in the distance, as seen in a screenshot. Grapeseed.jpg|GTA V promo image of Grapeseed. grapeseed-east.jpg|Grapeseed looking east. Grapeseed_South_GTAV_looking_east.jpg|Liquor stores in south end. Trivia *The name may be a reference to the term Hayseed which means "to not be very intelligent or interested in culture". It might also be a reference to the town Blueberry in GTA San Andreas, as both towns are named after berry varieties. *During morning hours, a rooster can be heard crowing. *The Rockstar Games Social Club obscenity filter is blocking the word rape which is prohibiting uploads of user-created jobs with Grapeseed in the title or description and snapmatic photos taken on Grapeseed Avenue or any un-named dirt road in the area. ru:Грейпсид Category:Blaine County Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Towns Category:Towns in GTA V